


Mac & Cheese

by thevikingsheaux



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Marco Ilso, Marco Ilsø - Freeform, Vikings, mac & cheese, thevikingsheaux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevikingsheaux/pseuds/thevikingsheaux
Summary: After throwing a birthday party for your best friend, you become unexpectedly involved with one of the partygoers.





	1. The Party

It was your best friend’s birthday and you decided to throw her a surprise party at the apartment you two shared. You had been planning it for a month now, making sure everything would be perfect. There was a huge cake and instead of balloons, you decorated with some locally sourced flowers hanging from the ceiling since you were both very environmentally conscious. Guests were encouraged to donate to Greenpeace Nordic rather than bring gifts, but of course, everyone brought something small as well.

You invited all her friends which just happened to include Alex Hogh Andersen and Jordan Patrick Smith. You knew that they were celebrities but you didn’t really watch any TV so you didn’t know what shows they worked on. You were more into your hobbies than watching shows.

The day of the party, you made sure your bestie was out with another one of your mutual friends while you set everything up. You were really excited because she loved surprises. The party was to start around 8, so you made sure to pick up the cake with enough time to get back and put it out.

The first guests started to arrive and gathered in the living room, mingling with each other. Jordan showed up around 7:30 with what seemed to be his model girlfriend in tow. Your eyebrows almost hit your hairline when you saw her. She was gorgeous. They greeted you and made their way to the sushi you had catered.

A while later, Alex loudly burst in without even knocking and surveyed the room. His eyes quickly found Jordan and he rushed over and tackled him. Alex had brought someone else with him who was lagging a bit behind with an awkward expression and body language, but when he saw Jordan he warmed up a bit.

You noticed how attractive he was and he met your eyes for a moment and seemed to search your face for a hint of interest. You blushed a little and turned away, looking for your other close friend who was there. Before you found her, your phone vibrated in your pocket and you swiftly read the text you just got.

“Guys!!!!!” you yelled, “she’s almost here!!!” Everyone scrambled to hide and you turned the lights off, wanting to truly surprise her. After a few minutes, you heard the key start to turn the lock. The lights flipped on and she gasped a bit and then jumped when everyone popped out and screamed, “SURPRISE!!!”

They all rushed to her for a group hug which nearly knocked her over. When everyone finally broke apart, she was laughing and thanking people for coming. She pulled you aside and exclaimed, “Wow, Y/N! Did you plan all of this?! It’s amazing!”

You beamed with happiness at her praise. “I’m glad you like it,” you said. Suddenly, Alex showed up and hugged her from behind, picking her up in a bear hug. “Alex!” she screamed with a laugh. “Happy birthday!” he yelled. “We have the weekend off from filming so I made sure we were all able to come.”

The guy who Alex had brought came over too and Alex slapped him on the back. “I’m Marco,” he said, sticking his hand out to you. “I’m Y/N,” you shouted over the music. Alex looked happily at his friend and said, “Marco here is the best actor on the show!” Marco jokingly puffed out his chest and exclaimed, “Damn right, brother!” At that, you giggled and he glanced over at you with a grin.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Marco!” your best friend shouted. “Hvitserk is one of my favorite characters and I’ve wanted to meet you, but Alex and Jordan don’t want to share!” Alex smiled, a sparkle in his eye. “That’s right, you can only be my friend, but I couldn’t leave Marco out this time!” After he announced that, you noticed Alex whisper something in her ear seductively and she nodded with a coy look on her face.

As the night went on, the party got rowdier. Everyone was drinking and moving along with the music that was so loud that you could literally feel the vibrations of the bass in your body. Alex and your best friend were all over each other so you knew what would probably go down later.

Around 3 a.m. the music slowed down and people started heading out, finally exhausted from the booze and dancing. There were only two or three stragglers left when Alex took your best friend to her bedroom. After that, the stragglers went home and you and Marco were the only two left.

You both chuckled when you saw Alex and your bestie sneak off, knowing exactly what they were going to do. Marco looked at you, a knowing smirk on his face and said, “He’s my ride. Guess I’m not getting to go home anytime soon.” You two sat facing each other on the barstools around the kitchen island, Marco on the side between the island and the stove and you on the side closest to the living room.

You were both pretty drunk and all the sushi was gone, so you started making some mac and cheese to sober up a bit. As you put the pot on to boil, you turned around to face him and slurred, “So who is Hvitserk?” He smiled and said, “Oh just a character on Vikings. You don’t watch it?” With a sheepish expression, you told him you didn’t. “Well, that’s a first,” he said, amusement in his tone.

As the macaroni was cooking, you two talked about anything and everything. You hit topics ranging from the mundane to the profound. Dunno by Mac Miller came on as you laughed and talked together, a perfect song for the mood. You found out that he held many of the same beliefs and shared similar interests with you, which made you happy.

You were so absorbed in the conversation that you almost burnt the pasta, which is a hard thing to do. When you noticed, you exclaimed, “Oh shit!” prompting an adorable laugh from Marco.

You both headed to the couch and dug into the mac and cheese, happy to finally have something to balance out the excess of alcohol in your systems. Marco ate with his eyes closed, savoring the simple meal. “This has to be the most amazing mac and cheese I’ve ever had, Y/N,” he asserted. You scoffed and said, “It’s only boxed macaroni! I think anyone could make this!” He chuckled softly and said, “I know. I was hitting on you.” At that, you became quiet and felt your skin turn hot. Everything seemed to get louder - your breathing, your heartbeat, and the sound of 2009 by Mac Miller playing in the background.

He opened his eyes when you didn’t reply, worried that maybe he shouldn’t have said that. You were looking into your bowl, poking at the pasta with your fork. When you felt his eyes on you, you looked up at him and let out a shaky breath and a small smile. Marco put his bowl down and scooted a bit closer. He was close enough that you could feel the heat of his body. “Can I kiss you?” he asked hesitantly.

When you nodded yes, he moved swiftly, pressed his soft lips down to yours and cupped both hands to your cheeks. After a few moments, he pulled back, breathless. “Well, that was great. I’ve wanted to do that all night,” he said with a wink and a smile. He got up to put the bowls in the sink and you also got up but unsteadily headed to your room, still a bit tipsy.

Once you got there you stripped down to your bra and panties and pulled on an oversized t-shirt without even bothering to close your door. You turned around and saw Marco staring through the open door, a stunned look on his face. You smiled and threw a blanket and pillow at him. “Goodnight Marco,” you mumbled and closed the door, leaving him to crash on the couch.


	2. The Hangover

You woke up with the sun shining down on your face which made you squint and rub your eyes before slowly getting out of bed. When you stood up you realized that you had a small hangover and you suddenly remembered what happened between you and Marco.

You peeked out of your bedroom door, trying to see if he was still there. He was asleep on the couch with his mouth hanging open and softly snoring. You shut the door, rested your head on the door, and closed your eyes.

You felt a mix of happiness and confusion. You were happy that he was still there and that he kissed you, but you didn’t know if it only happened because you were drunk or if he really meant it.

After washing your face and brushing your teeth, you snuck out of your room and made your way to the kitchen. The smell of the food you were making for breakfast woke Marco. He realized that his mouth had been gaping open and tried to wipe his mouth inconspicuously but failed, which made you giggle.

“Morning sunshine,” you smirked. “Sleep well?” He smiled and said, “Most definitely. Your couch is super comfy. But I for sure need some electrolytes and greasy breakfast food. My hangover is too real.”

You were relieved that it wasn’t awkward between y’all after what happened. “So about last night -“ he started but was cut off when Alex and your bestie emerged from her room. Alex was only wearing boxers and she was wearing his shirt.

“What are you making us for breakfast, Y/N?” he asked with a smile. You noticed Alex was holding your friend’s hand and you looked up at her, a smile playing around your lips.

Alex looked at Marco, asking a silent question with his eyes. He shook his head no, almost imperceptibly. Your eyes narrowed, realizing that Alex was asking Marco if he had slept with you which annoyed you.

You weren’t paying attention to the breakfast until Marco yelled, “Hey it’s on fire!!” Shocked you turned around and started hitting it with your dish towel and Alex started to laugh. You scowled at Alex and Marco smirked after you had put it out.

“C’mon, Y/N,” Marco said, “let’s go get breakfast.” You didn’t protest because you were embarrassed and wanted to get away from Alex and your bff.

You gave Marco a spare toothbrush and got ready to go, but this time you changed clothes with the door closed. You weren’t sure if you detected a pout on Marco’s face because of that or if you were over analyzing.

You two caught a cab to the nearest breakfast place and Marco was still in yesterday’s clothes. He looked a little rumpled since he had slept in them but somehow it was cute on him.

“Order what you want, I’m buying” he commanded. You started to argue but he shushed you and insisted. “You made me mac and cheese last night and tried to make me breakfast. I’m definitely paying.”

“Well, for your information, I was making it for myself and you happened to be there,” you said without thinking. You were still a bit annoyed about Alex’s silent question but when Marco’s smile faltered you instantly regretted your words.

He seemed to brush it off though and said, “Regardless, I still appreciate that you made enough for two.”

As you looked at the menu you realized you were starving and ordered two different meals and he ordered three. You finished every bite and Marco stared, amused, almost the whole time. You noticed it and said, “Hey no judging, all I had was a couple pieces of sushi and some macaroni yesterday” which made him laugh. He held up his hands and said, “Hey no judging here! I just ate 3 meals! I probably love food more than you.”

After finishing up your breakfast, you two made it back to your apartment and crashed on the couch, both having to unbutton your pants because of the huge meal you both just had. You flipped the TV on, put on a random show and looked over at Marco. He already had his head back and mouth hanging open, asleep.

You started to drift off too when Alex came out of your best friend’s room, fully clothed and ready to go it seemed. He smacked Marco, jolting him awake. “Time to go!” he practically yelled. Marco rubbed his eyes and stretched before buttoning his pants back up. He looked to you, a hint of longing in his eyes.

You both got up and Marco gave you a one armed hug. “See you around, yeah?” he asked. “Sure thing,” you smiled softly.

The guys left and you hopped in bed, tired from your meal and a bit disappointed you didn’t get Marco’s number. You shrugged it off and went to sleep.

—

A couple weeks later Alex invited you and your best friend out to go bar hopping with him and Jordan and his girl and you were both excited. You were secretly hoping to see Marco even though you hadn’t been thinking about him much lately. Work had kept you super busy so you needed this night to decompress.

You put on your best outfit and got ready nervously. You knew you looked hot and butterflies started to multiply in your stomach.

You and your best friend finally got to the bar and met up with Alex, Jordan and his girlfriend, but you didn’t see any sign of Marco. You felt the sting of disappointment and asked the boys where Marco was. Alex smirked and said, “Oh he wasn’t feeling well so he’s just chilling at home.” “Oh, okay,” you replied, disappointment in your voice.

You guys moved on to a club where the music was deafening and you could feel the vibrations in your soul, just like at your bestie’s party. You had a few drinks and forgot your disappointment about not seeing Marco. With the music that loud and some alcohol in your system, it was hard to think about anything other than dancing along with the music and everyone else in the club.

Your group was in the middle of the dance floor twirling around like crazy. Suddenly you felt a hand grab your shoulder and you spun around ready to punch someone.

“Hey!” Marco exclaimed. You grinned from ear to ear and slammed into him for a hug, liquid courage making you bold. He laughed quietly and hugged you back. At that moment Alex and Jordan saw Marco and also slammed into him. They were a few drinks deep too and stoked to see their friend.

The Drake remix of Lemon came on and they all gave up trying to shout over the music. Marco started dancing goofily and made everyone laugh.

After he got a laugh from everyone he pulled you a bit closer and started dancing for real. When the song changed he got close to your ear and basically shouted, “I’m gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?” You told him what your favorite drink was and he said that he would be right back.

After he left, your best friend approached you with a smirk and grabbed your hand to drag you to the bathroom.

Once the door closed, the music became muted and the two of you fell into each other and cracked up laughing. “Marco can’t take his eyes off you,” she observed. She nudged you playfully when you rolled your eyes, not wanting to believe her and then later get let down. You drunkenly leaned in close to the mirror and fixed your hair before heading back out.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Marco exclaimed when you reached his side. He shoved your drink in your hand and toasted your glass with his.

The night continued on, becoming more of a blur with each drink. Finally, Marco grabbed your wrist as you reached for another drink. “Y/N, I think that’s enough. You’ll regret it in the morning.” You scowled at him and mumbled, “I c-can take care of myself Marcooo, I’m not done y-yy-yet.” He smirked and said, “Yes you are babe, you’re toasted.”

Marco was the most sober of the group so he got the cab and shoved you, Alex, and your best friend inside before clambering in himself. Jordan and his girlfriend had gone home hours ago.

You were about two blocks from home when you sat bolt upright and yelled, “STOP THE CAR! I need to puke!” The driver slammed on the brakes and you barely made it out the door before you threw up all down the front of your dress, shoes, and on the ground.

The driver refused to let you back in his car so Marco had to sling you over his back and carry you home. Alex and your best friend stayed in the cab and made it home before you. Your best friend wasn’t as drunk as you so Alex put her in bed, fully clothed, and then crashed on the couch.

While that was happening, Marco helped you out of your dress but didn’t take your underwear off. He was covering his eyes a bit, trying to avoid looking at you while you were this drunk and obviously not coherent. He stuck you in the shower, panties and bra still on, and tried to hose you off.

You groaned when the water hit you. “Stopppp,” you slurred, “toooocoldd.” He laughed a bit and turned it warmer. “Good,” you mumbled.

After you were clean, Marco dried you off as best he could and put a t-shirt on you before pushing you onto the bed. He forced you to drink almost 3 glasses of water before allowing you to pass out.

After propping you up on your side, he turned and headed for the shower next because some of your barf had rubbed off on his shirt. He showered quickly so he could get back to you and watch you. He was worried that you might throw up in your sleep and choke.

He grabbed a pillow and settled in on the floor next to where you slept. “Goodnight, Y/N,” he whispered.

—

The next morning you woke up feeling like you had been hit by an 18 wheeler. You noticed your bra and panties were damp and you were wearing a t-shirt. You cracked open your eyes and saw Marco asleep on the floor, shirtless. What the hell? you thought. You didn’t remember the last part of the night or even how you got home, much less if you and Marco did anything.

Suddenly a wave of nausea swept over you and you leaped over Marco, barely making it to the toilet before you threw up.

Marco woke up and asked how you were doing with a sleepy voice. You looked at him with a pallid face and sarcastically said, “I’m doing amazing!” He winced and said, “Sorry, I know that was kind of a dumb question.”

Even though you felt like you were dying, your eyes couldn’t help but linger on his toned body leaning against your bed. “Eyes up here, beautiful,” he smirked. Your face grew hot at his words. 

“D-did anything happen between us last night?” you stuttered out.

“If you mean did you throw up all over yourself and let it get on me, then yes, something happened,” he replied, “but no, we didn’t do anything if that’s what you really mean.”

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back on the edge of the tub. “I feel like shit,” you croaked out. 

“Want me to make some waffles or something?” Marco asked. 

“Yes, please anything is fine,” you answered. Before he left he grabbed his dirty shirt and asked where your washer and dryer were.

About 30 minutes later he brought the food into your room and climbed into bed next to you. He was so close that you could feel the heat of his bare skin but you worked hard to concentrate on the food he had made.

You put Netflix on and started your favorite show as you began to slowly chew your food. Marco put his arm around your shoulders uncertainly, making you freeze for a moment. You relaxed when he started to rub his hand over your shoulder.

By the time a new episode started, your head was leaned over onto Marco’s bare chest and you were drifting off to sleep. Little did you know Marco was barely holding back from making a move on you. Your skin was so warm against him and he could see your figure under your soft t-shirt.

He wanted to feel your lips against his again, but this time more passionately. He wanted to crush your body to his and grind against you, make you moan his name and beg to feel him inside you. His thoughts made him hard but he resisted waking you up to see if you felt the same because he knew you felt sick. Instead, he tried to hide it so you wouldn’t see if you woke up.


End file.
